


One Thing Leads to Another

by MattFuckingMurdock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattFuckingMurdock/pseuds/MattFuckingMurdock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The one plot where a HS shakespeare club angrily splits into two groups when they can’t agree on the correct interpretation of Romeo and Juliet. One group thinks it’s a cautionary tale about the stupidity of youth and shallow lust, the other group thinks it’s a beautiful tragedy about poisonous hatred conquered by love. Reconciliation seems impossible-<br/>-then a person from one group falls in love with a person from the other” -seral531 on tumblr (it's a really old plot, I don't know if anyone has used it yet, but here's my take on it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thing Leads to Another

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I've posted on here, it's the first fan fic I've written a few years, even if it is just a one shot... So yeah, I hope it doesn't suck ass or anything lmao. Please give feedback- positive or negative- because it would be great to grow as an author... :)

The only reason Dean joined Shakespeare club was for the snacks that were offered. It was the first meet up of the year, and the captain, Charlie, decided to start it off with introductions. So everyone introduced themselves, and from there they all got off track from the topic at hand- Shakespeare. Some talked about Lord of the Rings, others about which was better- Marvel or DC. It was a nerd-out club and Dean was not understanding any of this whatsoever. Charlie finally snapped back on track and they went around the circle again, giving their favorite Shakespeare play. Half of them said Macbeth and some Hamlet, others the classic Romeo and Juliet. Dean was one of those people because he didn’t know shit about this dead playwright. 

Charlie smiled at everyone. “Well, lucky for you Romeo and Juliet lovers, because we are starting with that play after this first next meeting. This one has to be cut short. See you all next Tuesday,” she said, and everyone said their okay’s and nodded their heads. 

Dean breathed a sigh of relief and was the first to leave the room, getting to his impala quickly. No one really caught his eye in that club, which sucked ass because he wasn’t there for just the food, but to hook up with someone as well. Oh well, he supposed. He had an entire school to scope out if he wanted.

***

The next Tuesday seemed to have come much too quickly for Dean’s liking. He told Sam he would be staying after for the club, so the younger Winchester said he would walk home that afternoon. Dean sighed heavily on his way over to the classroom where the club was held, not wanting to just stop showing up. The people seemed nice there, and he wasn’t a complete jerk who would just stop going without mentioning it.

Once everyone was settled in their seats, Charlie smiled to see a bigger crowd show up for the club. “Hey, everyone. I see new faces, that’s pretty great. Anywho, we were going to start with Romeo and Juliet, yeah?” she said and pulled out papers. Notes, Dean assumed, on the play. Sure, he didn’t give a hell about Shakespeare, but he was going to at least pay attention. A boy in the back raised his hand. Charlie pointed at him. 

“So how does this club work? I missed the first meeting,” he said. Dean turned around in his seat and stared at the kid. 

“Sam, what the hell are you doing here? I told you to go home,” Dean said, sighing heavily. He wasn’t embarrassed by his brother so much as the fact that he was in a Shakespeare club.

“I wanted to join the club. There’s no rules that say I can’t. Actually, there’s no rules at all,” Sam said and smiled teasingly at Dean. Charlie grinned at Sam and pointed at him.

“That’s totally true,” she said and let out a breath. “But to answer your question, basically we just talk about Shakespeare and his plays. People can bring up controversial topics of the plays that we can discuss and debate, give opinions and their own input on a subject matter within the plays. We’re talking about Romeo and Juliet first,” Charlie said and smiled at Sam warmly, who returned the smile to her. 

“Okay, well, if we’re talking about Romeo and Juliet, can we talk about the love part of it first?” Sam asked, to which Dean rolled his eyes and turned around to look at his brother.

“Sam, sorry to bust your bubble, but there was no love in R and J,” the older Winchester argued and forged a smile for him. 

“Contrary to your statement, Dean, but in the play, the very first Act, Romeo states he is in love. What is it he says? ‘Out of her favor, where I am in love.’” A boy says from across the room. Dean looks thoroughly surprised to have someone even try to challenge his statement. He sits back and stares at him.

“And what is your name, mister I-have-the-audacity-to-talk-back-to-me?” Dean said, not exactly happy to have been proven wrong, or at least tried to have been. “Romeo might have said he was in love, but I’m calling bullshit. He’s like what? Technically an adult in the play? She’s thirteen, dude, c’mon. It’s not true love, it’s pedophilia,” Dean said crossing his arms over his chest. A few people let out ooo’s and ‘oh shit’s’, others just shook their heads, disagreeing silently.

“My name is Castiel. And love has no age, it wouldn’t be any different if Juliet was eighteen and Romeo twenty five. That is about the right age difference; seven years. It’s a love that ended a long hatred between the two families,” Cas said very calm and collectedly. Charlie was watching and listening between them, her head going back and forth as they rallied their responses.

“Well, Cas, join my brother on the loser’s side, because you’re wrong. It’s the shallowest love story there is. Even Twilight has a better love story than this garbage,” Dean said and rolled his eyes. People laughed, making Dean feel satisfied with his response. He watched Cas roll his own eyes and open his mouth to reply, but Charlie cut him off. 

“Now, Dean. Cas is allowed to have an opinion. Don’t tell him he’s wrong and a loser. You’re allowed your own just as he is. This is what debating is for,” she said the last sentence excitedly. “And unfortunately, I’m going to have to disagree with you, Dean. I think it’s a true love, just like Cas and Sam,” she said. 

People began their own arguments with each other after that, Cas and Dean having inspired them all to bring up their own valid points. Dean ended up getting a few people on his side; Kevin, Crowley and this girl Meg. They all argued their points with people who had the opposing opinion. 

Somewhere in the middle of the meeting, the two opposing sides split in half. They took opposite sides of the room, getting into some overly heated arguments after the play and whether or not the love between Romeo and Juliet was toxic. Dean and Cas stayed “argument partners”, not breaking their speeches to talk to anyone but the other. Things between them got just as heated as with everyone else, if not more. Eventually Charlie had to break up all the commotion and slight yelling. “I hate to break it to you all, but the meeting is over. We can’t stay much later, the school’s gotta close some time today,” she said, and everyone heaved out sighs.

Dean looked at Cas, squinting at him. “I’m not done with you, Novak,” he said, pointing a finger at him. Cas nodded, not really understanding the threat.

“Okay, Dean. I will see you in history class tomorrow,” Cas said and grabbed his book bag, slinging it over his shoulders before leaving the room. Dean blinked. History? Hm. They must share that class. He’s never noticed Cas, but then again it was the beginning of the school year, so he wasn’t going to know everyone after only two weeks.

***

Dean did end up seeing Cas in history class. They had a mini partner project, so they decided it would be best to choose each other. They worked well together, despite their on-going argument in Shakespeare club. During their time together, Dean learned about Cas and his family, how his parents were religious nuts and how his brother liked pulling shitty pranks on him. It took a little more for Dean to open up even just a fraction.  
Little to say, the two actually got along very well. 

***

Another two weeks went on with the same argument of Romeo and Juliet in Shakespeare club. Dean didn’t think he’d actually participate, let alone take fucking notes for the damn club. Eventually he began to have fun debating with Cas, found himself smiling more around the boy. Eventually, Dean started asking him over to his house and Cas was currently telling his friend to hurry up.

“Cas, dude will you calm down? A movie ain’t a movie without popcorn,” Dean said impatiently from the kitchen, the popcorn in the microwave. Once the movie snack was in a bowl, Dean turned off all the lights and plopped on the couch beside Cas, but made sure to put a good amount of space between them. “Alright, you ready to watch V for Vendetta? I can’t believe you haven’t seen it before,” he said, tossing a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth.

“I’ve been ready for ten minutes, Dean. You keep delaying the movie, however,” Cas said as Dean played the movie, settling into the couch even more.

By the end of it, Cas was a little teary-eyed. Dean glanced over at him and chuckled, patting his shoulder. “You okay, bud?” he asked, not thinking Cas would actually cry, or come close to it anyways, over a movie. The smaller boy nodded and wiped his eyes before anything could fall.

“I’m okay,” he said and stood, grabbing his book bag. “Thank you for the movie and popcorn. But I have to get home soon. I’ll see you tomorrow in history,” Cas said, and then he was gone. Dean furrowed his brow, confused on his sudden leave, but never brought it up after that.

***

Weeks passed and Dean grew worried because of Cas’ sudden want to stay away. He asked about it, but the question was ignored by Cas each time. Dean grew frustrated with it and invited his friend over once again.

They sat in his room, Dean on his desk chair and Cas on the edge of his bed. Dean thinks he has an idea of what might be going on in Cas’ head, and he was feeling the same way. Right now, he was just building the courage. “So, uh… Cas…” he started, rubbing the back of his neck. He slowly stood and went to sit beside Cas, this time minimizing the space between them. “You’ve been avoiding me lately…” Dean said, sighing when Cas said nothing about it. “Look, I think I get why, and you don’t go avoiding them when you catch feelin’s for them,” he said softly and slid a hand to Cas’ thigh, smirking when he noticed the boy’s breath catch in his throat. Dean slowly inched his hand higher, he leaned in to press his lips to Cas’ neck, and the smaller teen turned his head to catch Dean’s lips with his own.

Instinctively, Cas crawled into Dean’s lap and straddled his hips as they kissed. Things turned heated quickly, with Cas’ want and Dean’s natural tendencies to usually turn a kiss into more. 

The bigger teen turned them over so he was on top and now straddling Cas’ hips, moving his mouth to his jaw, slowly moving it to his neck to suck and nip at the skin. Dean revelled at the sounds he got from Cas, the small moans and quiet whimpers all being memorized. Cas rocked his hips up with hesitation, and Dean could feel the unsure feeling of it, so he rolled his hips down to meet the other’s and let out a low groan at the pressure and friction earned. 

Dean shrugged off his flannel, tossing it aside as Cas shrugged off his jacket. The rest of the undressing process was mixed with hot kisses and quiet moans until they were both down to their boxers, Dean mouthing at Cas’ collar bones, leaving a couple bruises. “D-Dean… please, I need more than just grinding,” he begged, gripping Dean’s hips tightly. The teen on top smirked and leaned down pecking Cas’ lips. 

“Are you sure, baby boy?” He asked gruffly, to which he got an eager nod. “Sam’s home…” Dean said as he trailed kisses down Cas’ torso slowly, kissing his hips lightly. “So you gotta keep it down,” he said, getting another nod of promise. “Good boy,” Dean said and smirked before pulling off Cas’ boxers and tossing them with the rest of their clothes. He licked his lips at the sight of Cas, taking in the sight of his cock before slowly wrapping his hand around the base of it, stroking at an even pace experimentally to watch Cas’ reaction. 

Cas was a panting and whimpering mess, curling one fist into the sheets to help ground himself, biting on the knuckles of the other fist to help keep himself quiet. Dean smirked, wrapping his lips around the head of Cas’ cock, using his tongue to lick the slit, closing his eyes as he focused on the pure taste of Cas. Dean slowly took more of his cock into his mouth and hummed around Cas, earning a loud moan from the younger teen. Once Dean had most of Cas in his mouth, he opened his eyes and looked up at Cas as he slowly began to bob his head, using nothing but his lips and tongue to pleasure him. 

Cas was being noisier than Dean expected, not that he was complaining. But Sam was a room over and didn’t need to hear him complain about it later, that and it’s just not something you let your little brother hear. He pulled his lips from Cas’ cock, a small whine of the loss coming from the teen. “You gotta keep it down, sweetheart,” Dean said softly and kissed his hipbone before licking a stripe along Cas’ cock, taking the head back into his mouth, tasting the precome with a hum, the vibrations getting a moan from the other teen.

Dean began bobbing his head again, shoving a hand into his own boxers to begin pumping himself in time with his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks before hearing Cas begin to talk “D-Dean, I’m close,” he groaned, causing Dean to look up. They made eye contact, and the sight of Dean was enough to send Cas over the edge, arching his back as he came in his mouth with a groan. 

Dean swallowed, jerking himself quickly and soon he was coming in his boxers with a moan, his head tilting back with pleasure. He panted and pulled off his boxers before crawling up to lay beside Cas, who curled around him with a catlike purr. Dean chuckled and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Good?” he asked, and Cas nodded. “Good.” Dean said quietly and pulled the blankets over them both before they fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
